


A Long Night

by Mellie_Art



Series: Red Ties [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne: clownfucker and magician pounder cos the man wants to FUCK, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Threesome, constantbatjokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellie_Art/pseuds/Mellie_Art
Summary: John has aspecialrequest for Batman and Joker
Relationships: John Constantine/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne/John Constantine
Series: Red Ties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is, I believe, the very first constantbatjokes fic on this site. A better writer might’ve offered something more meaningful but it’s me so you get a ton of dumb porn instead. This is kind of a follow up to [Not Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452564/chapters/64452676), which gets a reference or two but you don’t have to read it to understand what’s going on here.
> 
> (Quick note that I have no idea how sex magic might work in the comics universe, I basically pulled this entire scenario out of my backside as an excuse to get these three together, but I appreciate RedxMuller giving it a once over all the same)
> 
> Edit: the incredible Kai has created some stunning art for this which you can see [here](https://twitter.com/powrbottomjoker/status/1318264313715412993?s=21)

The message comes halfway through the night’s patrol. Two words:

**_Need you_ **

Bruce doesn’t check who it’s from, doesn’t have to, there’s only one person sending him messages like that. A  _ lot  _ of them, every single night for the past couple of weeks. Which is why Bruce ignores it. One way or another, Joker’s going to learn that just because he was given this number, it doesn’t mean he can abuse it.

Joker’s being an uncharacteristically slow learner, though. A second message comes less than a minute later.

**_It’s important!_ **

Bruce can almost hear Joker’s nasally whine and he ignores this message too (Bruce and Joker have very different ideas about what counts as  _ important _ ), or would have, except...

**_John’s here_ **

Bruce feels his stomach drop. There are only two reasons John Constantine ever visits Gotham - trouble and Joker. Sometimes both at once. Given recent developments in Bruce and Joker’s relationship, John won’t be here for the latter, so...trouble it is.

With a sigh, Bruce checks in with Alfred before finally sending Joker a reply. This is going to be a long night.

-

Amusement Mile is the other side of Gotham and the car would be quicker but Bruce doesn’t want to draw attention to himself. So he uses the grapple and glides through the city and is at Joker’s window twenty minutes later.

It’s already open and Bruce climbs in to see John and Joker on the bed, looking very comfortable side by side with their backs against the headboard. They each have a glass in hand - John’s much emptier than Joker’s - and they’re both fully dressed. John even has his coat on. 

Bruce hates that he’s noticed that. He knows they wouldn’t, not now, but it doesn’t change the fact that they  _ used  _ to, pretty regularly by his understanding, and it’s only Bruce no longer fighting the inevitable that stopped them becoming something more permanent. 

But what he hates even more are the thoughts of red ties and sore wrists that his mind can’t seem to resist, that he thinks about much more often than he should, and, if he’s honest with himself, doesn’t really hate at all. 

“Evenin’, squire,” John says, raising his glass. 

Bruce doesn’t get a chance to respond. Joker’s off the bed and leaping into his arms with lightning speed and kissing him like they haven’t seen each other for months (it’s been less than a day). But Bruce isn’t complaining and ignores their audience, or tries to, as he kisses back, but there’s an edge to it that he can’t decipher and it leaves him searching Joker’s face when they finally pull apart.

“Batsy,” Joker says, running his hands over the chest panels of the suit. His face may not be giving much away but his hands are. “Our dear friend Johnny, here, needs our help. A very... _ specific  _ kinda help. I’ll let him explain.”

Joker looks over at John, who’s off the bed now, hands in his pockets. He’s trying to look nonchalant and failing miserably. God, what are these two up to?

“There’s no easy way to do this so I’ll just get right to it,” John begins, scratching his chin. “Something’s coming, something bad - and I can deal with it, before you get your batty knickers in a twist - but it needs a spell that‘s, well, it’s  _ complex_. A bit beyond my usual reserves. I need a boost, a big one, and the best and quickest way to do that is…” 

He pauses and Bruce knows that look. He’s about to ask for something Bruce isn’t going to want to give.

John sighs, scratches his chin again. Shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Sex magic.”

At first, Bruce thinks he’s misheard. Of all the requests, he wasn’t expecting that. But Joker is noticeably still beside him and still giving off that weird vibe.

“Sex...magic?” he eventually says, wanting to be sure. 

John nods. “That’s right. Magic fuelled by sex to power up my spell.”

Bruce isn’t sure what to say next and, for now, decides to focus on the threat instead. “Is this  _ bad thing _ a demon?”

“Yep. Big one. Nasty bugger.”

“And it’s coming to Gotham? To destroy it?”

“Along with the rest of the world, yeah.”

John offers a smile and a shrug and then just stands there, watching Bruce expectantly. Bruce can feel Joker’s eyes on him too, his arms now around Bruce’s neck, but Bruce doesn’t look at him yet. He wants to make sure he has this absolutely clear, one last time.

“So...a demon is on its way to destroy the world and you need to have sex to power up the spell that’ll stop it?”

“That’s the gist of it, yeah.”

“And you want...both of us?” Joker’s use of the words  _ our help _ didn’t escape Bruce’s notice.

John nods again and Bruce finally looks at Joker. There is the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips and the room is starting to feel a lot smaller than it was when Bruce arrived.

“Why us?” he asks, eyes on John again. “Can’t anyone do this?”

“Sure, but it’ll be better with you two. See, Gotham has magic running through her veins, very old magic and lots of it. And, with the connection you two have with the city, not to mention each other, it’s gonna provide the big kick I need to make the spell work.”

At the mention of connection, Joker tightens his hold and rests his head on Bruce’s shoulder. Of course he’d like that. Bruce curls his fingers around Joker’s waist just a little bit harder in response.

“It’s an odd request, I grant you,” John continues and has the grace to offer a grin that’s  _ almost  _ sheepish. “And I’m not gonna force you. Like I said, I can go elsewhere. They won’t work as well, but this won’t work at all if both of you aren’t willing.”

Willing. Right. Well, it’s clear that Joker is. But Bruce? Well...Bruce doesn’t want to think about that right now. He’d rather focus on keeping Gotham safe.

Fixing his gaze on John, trying to figure out where the trick is in all of this, he asks, “This will definitely work?”

John nods with absolute confidence. Not that that means much coming from him. 

“Will we be hurt?” Bruce has researched what he can about magic but his knowledge is minimal. He didn’t even know sex magic was a thing. Isn’t a hundred percent sure even now that it is.

“You’ll feel drained but it’s nothing a good nap couldn’t solve.”

The room falls quiet, waiting for Bruce’s reply. There isn’t a lot to consider, either they do this and protect Gotham or they don’t. He just has to keep his feelings out of it. If he can.

Bruce gives his answer by detaching the cowl.

Joker’s eyes widen and then narrow, looking from Bruce to John.

“He already knows,” Bruce explains, running a hand through his hair as he places the cowl on the dresser. He’s surprised Joker doesn’t know that already. Guess the topic never came up.

“Huh,” Joker murmurs and something else unreadable crosses his features before he heads to one of the bedside tables and opens the drawer.

Bruce’s stomach tightens. Are they actually doing this? He looks at the condom and lube now on the table. Yeah, they're doing this. 

He ignores the swirling sensation in his stomach and the slight fumble of his fingers as he unclips the cape to drape it over the back of the chair and focuses instead on what John's doing. He’s brought his bag, which suggests that this is all genuine, and he pulls out an array of candles and a small oil burner. The burner is placed on the dresser and the tea candle at the bottom is lit, and a warm floral scent slowly fills the room as John places large candles in a wide semicircle around the bed. 

Joker returns to Bruce and starts helping him out of the suit.

“Unless you wanna leave it on?” Joker suggests and Bruce wonders if that might be better. It’s not the most comfortable thing to have sex in (even if it does get the pair of them off) but, for this, it’d offer a layer of separation. But, apparently, John has other ideas.

“Kinky as the costume is, you should take it off. The less between us the better if you get my meaning.”

John sounds so matter of fact about it. This is probably a regular thing for him, though. Joker doesn't seem bothered, either, but he keeps his eyes on Bruce’s, hands resting on his chest, sensing his struggle. He’d call the whole thing off if Bruce asked.

It’s not that Bruce is afraid. He’s never had a threesome before but it’s only sex at the end of the day. Or it would be with anyone else. But this is Joker - the man Bruce has more feelings for than he knows what to do with - and the guy Joker was fucking just a few weeks ago. Things could get very complicated very quickly. 

Joker leans in. “Bats?”

Bruce responds by wrapping his arms around Joker and kissing him deeply. 

Joker’s a dab hand at removing the suit by now and he enjoys doing it, so Bruce lets him. Joker takes it slow, makes undressing part of the act, caressing each part of the undersuit as it’s revealed and pausing occasionally to lose himself in a kiss. When the last piece falls to the floor, Bruce looks over to see John perched on the foot of the bed, downing another glass. The trench coat’s off. And he’s wearing a red tie. Bruce hadn’t noticed that before. 

“Don’t mind me,” John says, with a wink. “Just enjoying the show.”

Never one to miss the opportunity to perform, Joker kisses Bruce again, running his hands through Bruce’s hair and nibbling Bruce’s lip as he moves them to the bed. The backs of Bruce’s knees hit the mattress but Joker doesn’t push him down onto it, yet. He holds the zipper at the collar of the undersuit and pulls it down ever so slowly to just below Bruce’s navel. He slides his hand in, runs his thumb over his favourite scar and kisses him again, slow, open mouthed, and doesn’t stop until Bruce lets out the softest moan. 

“Lie down, darling,” Joker whispers, his tongue tracing the shell of Bruce’s ear.

They’re kissing again as soon as Joker lies down next to him, the front of the undersuit spread open to let Joker’s hands explore. It feels good, especially when Joker starts teasing his nipple and does the trick of helping Bruce relax.

“Ready?” Joker asks and Bruce nods. He doesn’t know what for but he’s in the mood now to find out.

More kissing, touching and the zipper goes all the way down and something warm and wet touches Bruce’s cock. He jolts, surprised, looking down to see John looking back at him, winking again, and, for a few seconds, all Bruce can do is stare. 

They’re doing this. 

They’re doing this. 

_ God_, they’re doing this. 

Dropping his head back onto the pillow, giving John the all clear, Bruce closes his eyes as John replaces his mouth with his hand, pulling Bruce’s cock out of the undersuit completely and running his tongue all the way along it. And as John teases, Joker kisses, trailing his lips slowly down Bruce’s neck and chest, reaching his other nipple and giving it all the attention its counterpart had and more. Licking, sucking, biting gently, just how Bruce likes it, and, with John’s lips and tongue on his cock, it doesn’t take Bruce long to get hard.

As if they coordinated ahead of time, Joker bites harder and digs his nails into Bruce’s hip as John takes Bruce’s cock all the way into his mouth. Bruce tips his head back and the moan falls out before he can stop it, and he can hear Joker hum, still sucking his nipple, still touching him in all the right ways, leaving him breathless.

“That’s it, honey,” Joker cooes and they kiss again. Hot, desperate kisses as Joker guides Bruce’s hand to his crotch. Feeling how hard Joker is just from this makes Bruce’s brain short circuit but also helps him relax even further into it, moving without thinking, sliding his hand into John’s hair and rocking his hips. 

John knows,  _ really  _ knows, what to do with his mouth and Bruce is soon panting into Joker’s shoulder, only a few hard thrusts away from coming -

Which is when it stops.

The sound Bruce makes is, well, it’s embarrassing and he looks down to see himself slowly slide out of John’s mouth with a quiet  _ pop _ before John crawls up his body on hands and knees.

“Sorry, love,” he says, a smile in his eyes that makes Bruce feel warm all over. “Don’t want you blowing your load just yet.”

Bruce shakes his head, trying to catch his breath, and hears Joker giggle as he nuzzles his neck. John leans in, offering a kiss in apology, which is soft and slow and almost enough to be forgiven. He tastes and feels so different to Joker, rough, smokey, with a hint of something intangible. Maybe it’s the magic. Bruce likes it more than he should.

A peck on the cheek from Joker and he says to John, “I think we’ve loosened him up enough now, hmm?” and lifts himself up off the bed, pulling John with him by his tie. Standing together at the foot of the bed, Joker pulls John into the sort of kisses he was sharing with Bruce not long ago and Bruce watches as they strip (Joker makes John keep the tie on) and touch with a confidence that shows how well each knows what the other likes.

There's no hint of the green eyed monster now. Bruce is still buzzing from what John did to him, still hard, and when he sees John mouthing Joker’s nipple, Joker holding John’s hair and arching his body into it, Bruce is reaching down to touch himself before he can stop it. 

But that’s when Joker looks at Bruce with bright, hungry eyes and reaches out for him.

As soon as Bruce is near, John turns to kiss him and, this time, there’s no hesitation at all. Bruce kisses back eagerly as Joker pulls down the undersuit and helps Bruce step out of it, before kissing and biting his way back up Bruce’s body for all three of them touch and kiss and strip until they’re panting and bare. 

John’s first on the bed again, pushed onto his back by Bruce.

“By the headboard,” he says and John complies to sit open-legged, his semi-hard cock on full display. He’s smirking, giving both Bruce and Joker appreciative once-overs, making it clear that while this was born out of necessity, he doesn’t begrudge it one bit. Right now, Bruce can’t say he feels much different.

Joker’s next, on his front and, as Bruce picks up the lube, Joker seems to understand what Bruce wants and moves closer to John, ducking his face between John’s thighs, licking his way up slowly.

He’s getting reacquainted with John’s cock when Bruce settles behind him and watches him tease John with long, gentle strokes. Then Bruce runs his mouth all the way from Joker’s back down to his ass and squeezes one cheek as he sucks and bites the other. He hears Joker moan before he pushes his hips back, his way of asking for more, so Bruce lifts Joker’s hips a little higher, biting harder, and, in a moment of lust-fuelled inspiration, licks a long stripe from Joker’s balls to his hole. 

Joker arches his back sharply with a gasp and looks over his shoulder at Bruce, eyes shining with adoration. “Mmmm,” he purrs and wiggles his ass. “That’s new.”

He lifts his ass even higher and Bruce holds him firmly in place, spreading the cheeks apart and licks the same spot again, over and over, enjoying every sound Joker makes. Moves his tongue further up, over Joker’s hole, circling it, making Joker moan. Pressing against it, teasing, pushing in just a little.

“God,  _ Bruce _ ,” Joker whines, and Bruce pushes his tongue in further. He’s never done this before but, if this is what it does to Joker, he’ll be doing it again.

Between Joker’s moans, Bruce can hear John’s grow steadily louder and, by the time Bruce straightens up, replacing his tongue with slick fingers, John’s cock is buried deep inside Joker’s mouth. Joker’s moan as the first finger slides in vibrates against John, which makes John moan and thrust up in return, and the three of them fall into an easy rhythm, John fucking Joker’s mouth while Joker fucks Bruce’s fingers, until Joker’s and then John’s rhythm starts to falter and, with a moan, Joker tells him he’s about to come.

Bruce doesn’t let him. He slides his hand into Joker’s hair and, in one swift movement, pulls his fingers out as he yanks Joker’s head back. Joker chokes on his gasp and John, dazed, glares daggers but Bruce just meets it with a steady gaze.

John grins. “Touché.”

Joker, however, isn’t so forgiving. Ignoring the pain in his scalp, he twists his head around and lunges for Bruce’s neck, sinking his teeth in deep, and Bruce growls before gripping Joker’s jaw and squeezing hard until Joker finally relents.

There’s a brief stand-off and Bruce comes  _ so close  _ to throwing Joker down and fucking him into submission. Luckily, John is right there to remind him why he shouldn’t. 

Not yet, anyway.

Softening, Joker slides his arm around Bruce’s neck and licks the bite as he slowly grinds his ass against Bruce’s cock. Precocious little shit. 

“Y’know,” he says, voice catching every now and then. “I’ve got two of you here…”

He lets go of Bruce and bends over, ass still rocking against Bruce’s cock as he reaches over to stroke John again. 

“Two men, lovely men, my _favourite_ men, with beautiful cocks, who - mmm - make me feel so good...make me come _so,_ _so hard_.”

Bruce has an idea where Joker’s going with this and, meeting John’s eye, it seems he does too. Just the thought of it makes Bruce’s mouth go dry.

Joker squeezes John’s cock as he grinds hard against Bruce, making John’s eyes roll back and Bruce moan.

“How about it, boys?”

He asks as if either of them are going to say no to anything he wants right now.

Joker takes the condoms from the table, hands one to each of them and sits back on his knees to watch. His gaze is almost feverish as it flits between them and his fingers curl and flex between his thighs. Excited. Impatient. Inwardly, Bruce feels it too. 

John’s ready first and lies down before waving Joker over, who straddles his lap eagerly with a kiss. Bruce settles behind him, knees either side of John’s thighs as he passes John the lube, kissing Joker, swallowing every desperate sound he makes as John works him open even more. Slides his hand down to where John’s fingers disappear inside Joker’s body, other hand sliding down to stroke Joker’s cock, his own pressing into Joker’s back until Joker’s panting, until he’s digging his nails into Bruce’s skin, until he’s pleading to have them both inside him.

John pulls out his fingers and his hands brush against Bruce’s as they both guide Joker down onto him. A few quick thrusts and Joker bends over to place his hands either side of John’s head and, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Bruce lines himself up and slowly pushes into Joker, too.

Bruce’s first thought is...nothing. His brain’s short circuited again. But when his senses come back to him, he’s overwhelmed. With heat, from Joker’s body wrapped around him, from John’s cock squeezed against his, everything so hot and smooth and  _ tight _ and -

John moves, hands just below Bruce’s to lift Joker by the hips, sending a shudder right the way through them both. And, as John lowers Joker back down, Bruce moves with them and Joker...

“ _ Oh...” _

Joker’s moan is deep, almost a growl as he takes them in balls deep, and, for a long moment (that Bruce needs as much as Joker) they’re still. Then, when he can, Joker moves again and Bruce holds him tight and watches his body curve and bend with every slow and steady roll of his hips, taking them in eagerly, greedily, over and over as he moans and gasps and  _ whines,_ until he’s begging breathlessly,  _ desperately_, for more. 

Hand in Joker’s hair, Bruce pushes him down until he’s bent in two and, with a grip on Joker hard enough to bruise, Bruce snaps his hips forward with one hard, quick thrust to make Joker cry out before he and John give Joker everything he needs. Underneath him, John whispers words Bruce can’t make out, a sheen of sweat glistening over his skin as he reaches for Bruce’s hand and interlocks their fingers. Bruce doesn’t know if it’s for the ritual or just for John but he holds on anyway and loses himself in the moment.

Around them, the room grows warm and the scent of flowers fills Bruce’s nose, and everything he’s feeling starts to magnify. The wicks of the candles flicker and glow and some ignite with flames that dance and change colour as Joker starts to unravel, as John chants louder and Joker pants and claws at his chest, drops his forehead to John’s shoulder and angles his ass until they hit the spot that takes his breath away. And, with a final, desperate and broken moan, Joker is still as his body becomes deliciously tight and he comes hard all over John’s stomach. 

Bruce and John hold him, keep him moving through it, John still chanting, Joker trembling by the end. When he slumps forward, John catches him and smooths back his sweat damp hair, kissing his cheek as Bruce runs his hands over Joker’s back and hips. It sends a tremor through Joker, followed by a soft but very satisfied hum and when Joker’s eyes eventually open, they find Bruce and he grins. 

It adds to the heat already burning Bruce up inside and he leans over, adding his own kiss to Joker’s cheek as he pulls himself out. He’s ready to finish himself off when John grabs his wrist and shakes his head.

“Save that for me, stud.”

Right. Yeah. They’re not done yet. Bruce lifts Joker, who’s turned to jello, and rolls him carefully onto his back, and, with Joker gazing up at him like that, Bruce can’t resist leaning in for a kiss. It’s slow, lazy, all Joker can manage for the moment. John mentioned exhaustion as a side effect. Hopefully that’s all this is.

John doesn’t seem worried. He’s got other things on his mind. As soon as Bruce pulls away from Joker, John’s kissing him, hot and desperate, and it’s far too easy for Bruce to fall into, and they’re touching and grinding and Bruce is working him open with rough, impatient fingers, and there’s nothing slow or steady about the way they fuck. After the build up, both of them need this release.

Joker’s watching. Bruce can feel the heat of his gaze and looks over, sees him move a little closer, biting his lip, chest rising and falling with unsteady breaths. Guess Bruce isn’t the only one who likes to watch. And maybe, in this instance, Joker’s not the only one who likes being watched, either.

John starts chanting again, his breath hot in Bruce’s ear and, this time, all the candles light up, flames bigger, brighter and only growing as they fuck. And there’s a surge of heat, and John digs his fingers into Bruce’s shoulders hard enough to draw blood as the pleasure spills over in a rush so intense that, for a brief second, Bruce is sure he blacks out.

He comes to, panting hard into John’s neck, dizzy, jello-like, just like Joker. He can barely summon the energy to lift his head, to speak and, between deep breaths, John laughs.

“Good, eh?”

That’s one word for it.

Eventually, Bruce summons just enough energy to lift himself up and collapse onto the bed, where Joker immediately curls up against him. 

“Get what you need?” Bruce asks.

“That and more,” John replies, throwing Bruce a grin that Bruce can’t stop himself returning. 

John recovers a lot quicker than Bruce and even Joker, who’s usually ready for more by now, and moves to climb off the bed. Joker catches him by the wrist.

“ _ Must _ you go?” he asks, giving John a look Bruce recognises. It’s been used plenty of times on him, too. “If the world has time for you to fuck, surely it has time for you to snuggle?”

John hesitates, eyes falling to Bruce and they share a long look until Bruce pulls John back down by the tie still around his neck. As soon as he’s settled again, Joker wiggles his way into the middle, trading kisses with them both, and snuggles don’t stay snuggles for very long.

_ It’s going to be a long night, _ Bruce told himself at the beginning. He’s not at all upset to be proven right.


End file.
